homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
AH-700 Scout
The AH-700 Scout is a reconnaissance helicopter featured in multiplayer. Overview The AH-700 Scout is a lightly armored helicopter that is usable by both the Korean People's Army and the United States Armed Forces. Its primarily used as a light airborne attack platform and for inserting special teams into enemy territory. Once the teams are delivered into the Landing Zone the Scout provides cover fire for the teams. Weapons and Armor The Scout is armed with a machine gun and a rocket pod. The rocket pod is very good against light armored targets such as Humvees and LAV's, however they are only usable during the campaign. The machine gun is effective against infantry, however, it does not do enough damage against anything more armored than infantry to be very useful. Its armor is very light, offering it little protection against enemy fire. This can be countered, however, by its much higher maneuverability, which is by far better than its more armored counterpart, the Attack Helicopter. Campaign The first Scout that is seen is owned by the Survivalists. Boone Karlson, leader of the Montrose cell of the American Resistance, made a deal with them over the trade of the helicopter. However, when the Resistance finally make it to the Survivalists' camp, Boone has been killed by 718's during the raid of Oasis. After learning of Boone's death, the Survivalist leader, known only as the Captain, attempts to take Rianna and Hopper and sell them to the KPA. The Resistance kills the Captain and his guards, before sneaking through the camp and stealing the Scout. After stealing the Scout, with Robert Jacobs as pilot, the Resistance use it as close air support while they hijack the KPA tankers. The next time the Scout is seen is when a group of them transport Resistance members onto the Golden Gate Bridge during the San Francisco battle. On the way there several of them are hit by anti-aircraft fire, with the one carrying Rianna having to do an emergency landing due to hydraulic failures from missile damage. Another is seen moving in to support the ground troops below the bridge, however, soon after arriving it is shot down by more enemy rockets. Multiplayer The AH-700 Scout can be bought by either faction for 2000 Battle Points, and the owning team is distinguishable by different camouflage/markings. It has dual under-wing machine guns and is effective against light vehicles, infantry, and other scout helicopters. It trades armor for speed, making it an easy target for heavy machine guns, LAVs, or rockets unless the pilot uses countermeasures. It is even possible for a skilled sniper to kill the pilot. On the PC version of Homefront, it has a second seat for a passenger who marks enemies, like the RQ-10 Parrot Drone, however this is absent in the Xbox version. Strategies *The Scout is only light armored, so avoid enemy fire at all costs. *The machine gun is highly effective against infantry, but not against anything more armored. *Use strafing runs against sectors being captured. Gallery Image: ScoutHelicopter-1.jpg Image: ScoutHelicopter-2.jpg Trivia *In the campaign the Scout has rocket pods and machine guns, but only the machine guns can be used in multiplayer. *The AH-700 Scout, despite being fictional, shares great similarities with the MH-6 Little Bird and the MD-500 Defender. *The Korean Scout is likely based on the MD-500 Defender since both Korean militaries used the design before the reunification. **257 were build under license by Korean Air and subsequently used by the South Korean military (two hundred and seven MD-500 and fifty MD-500 TOW models) . **87 of them were illegaly imported to North Korea by circumventing US export controls, using a German export firm and were to serve into infiltration units of the KPA . *The AH-700 is the cheapest helicopter to obtain in multiplayer, excluding the helicopter drones. *The AH-700 Scout is controlled from a first person perspective in the campaign, but it is controlled from a third person perspective in multiplayer. This discrepancy is also present in the gunner's seat of the Humvee. *When parachuting out of a helicopter, it is possible to land on an enemy player and kill them. **The kill icon is the same as when you run over an enemy with a ground vehicle. **This can also be done with the AH-64 Apache and Z-10 Chimera. *The Scout Helicopter was featured briefly in Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. A derivative of the AH-700, the MH-10, was flown by Salmusa while he inspected Operation Water Snake. Although he flew at four thousand feet, he still needed a radiation suit to protect himself. References Category:Homefront vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:U.S. Military